Shh it's a library
by floating fog
Summary: Geoffry loves his books and he will do whatever it takes to keep them safe. WHATEVER it takes. Arthur/Merlin from Geoffrey's pov.


My forth entry for the summerpornathon, enjoy!

Rating:Nc-17 (so if it bothers you or you are underage please turn back now!)  
Pairing: Arthur/Merlin  
Disclaimer: Not mine! Sadly...

* * *

Geoffrey loves his books as if they were his children, more so since he can't stand the snotty brats; and so he is willing to do _anything_ to protect them from harm's way, especially if the culprits are the crown prince and Gaius's boy.

**The crown prince**

Geoffrey is doing his usual cleaning in the back of his library when he hears some weird noises from around the corner, peeking through the shelves he frowns as he sees the crown prince sneaking around the various shelves. Shrugging to himself he goes back to work.

A while later Geoffrey's concentration is broken by weird panting noises and soft murmurs from _that_ section of his library, so he walks over there and freezes in place, there, in front of him is the crown prince, his breeches around his ankles and his hand is working over his erect penis while he moans his manservant's name. Geoffrey notes with anger that the prince is staring at one of the rarest books in his collection, he is currently looking at the image with the two young males in the middle of intercourse and his eyes are bright and dark with lust. Geoffrey rolls his eyes and turns around; it's the prince's business after all.

After the prince leaves and Geoffrey sees the damage to his favorite book, his eyes narrow with rage, now it's _his _business.

* * *

**Gaius's boy**

Merlin is always coming and going into his library with various requests, usually at odd times, but this, looking for books in the middle of the night? He wonders if he should help him and decides against it, after all Merlin knows he is here and will call for help.

Half an hour later Geoffrey is worried and tired so he goes to look for young Merlin himself.

He should have known better, he thinks to himself as he stars at Merlin in the same position as his master and, Geoffrey focuses his old eyes, why yes, it is the _same_ book, the one that Geoffrey spent _all_ his afternoon cleaning after the prince.

When Merlin reach his completion all over the book while crying the crown prince's name Geoffrey sighs and decides that something must be done.

* * *

**The "pfshpb" –Plan For Saving His Poor Books**

Geoffrey is very good at observing and so it isn't hard to notice that the crown prince is coming every day when he thinks Geoffrey is busy cleaning the back of his library.

Merlin comes at night so Geoffrey devises a sneaky plan to make sure they'll meet.

When they do meet Geoffrey thinks about giving them a bit of privacy but the accusing face of his precious, rare book swims in front of him and he stays to watch over them.

* * *

Merlin walks quickly into _that_ section and hopes Geoffrey won't catch him, he has no idea how the book found its way to his bag but he is sure he didn't put it there. His hopes for meeting no one are ruined when he turns the corner and sees Arthur, looking for something in _these_ shelves and mumbling to himself.

Merlin coughs and Arthur spins around, flushed and panting.

"Merlin!" He looks alarmed.

"Err, Sire." Merlin mumbles back and shuffles.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur's eyes are sharp. "What's in your bag?"

"Nothing." Merlin tries but Arthur is quicker and a moment later he is holding the book.

Merlin flushes from head to toes and lowers his eyes, waiting for the mocking that will surely come but never does, instead, two gentle fingers lift his head and he finds himself staring into Arthur's eyes, Arthur's _dark_, _lust_ filled eyes.

"Merlin…" Arthur breaths and Merlin doesn't care about the book or Geoffrey and he crashes his mouth to Arthur's, teeth clicking and hands tearing at clothing.

"God Merlin, I've, I've wanted this for so long…" Arthur breaths against his neck as he sucks bruises on the skin.

"Me too." Merlin whispers back as his hands sneak down to unlace their breeches.

"You idiot," Arthur berates as he scratches marks down Merlin's back. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Me?" Merlin exclaims as his hand wraps around their weeping lengths, stroking faster and faster.

"Fuck, yeah, Merlin I," Arthur comes first, messing Merlin's cloths. "I love you." Arthur pants against Merlin's neck and Merlin comes.

* * *

Geoffrey walks away with a satisfied smirk on his face; his books are safe once again.

* * *

Hope you liked it! R&R!


End file.
